Behind Closed Doors
by NickyM96
Summary: [Olicity/One Shot] Oliver and Felicity find out what happens behind closed doors doesn't always stay there. Guest appearance by Team Flash.


Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Just borrowing them for a quick minute while they're on hiatus. They will be returned good as new when done.

A/N: This is a very quick, short little something that came to me when after seeing all the "Olicity Anniversary" pics and tweets earlier today. Just a little mini one shot that will hopefully bring a couple of laughs.

* * *

Behind Closed Doors

"Welcome to our new lair!"

Diggle swings the door open and leads an impressed Barry, an amazed Caitlin, and an awestruck Cisco into the new center of Team Arrow operations. The previous lairs had been compromised too many times to be of any use to them. They were able to find a new, secure location with the help of Lyla's A.R.G.U.S contacts. This new place is about as secure as it gets. They have yet to find Malcolm Merlyn inside this one, which seems to be a good sign. A secret lair should not be a place the enemy wanders into freely whenever he pleases.

 _*Thump*_

The Central City trio pauses at the sound, but they don't say anything. They don't notice the look filled partly with amusement, partly with exasperation cross Diggle's face.

 _*Thump thump thump*_

Cisco is about to inquire about the noise when he's interrupted by a new trio entering the lair. Laurel, Thea, and Nyssa treat their visitors to bright smiles.

"Hey, Cisco," an enthusiastic Laurel greets. Grateful for his modifications to her Black Canary outfit, she's become as much a fan of him as he is of her. "What are you all doing here?"

"Getting a tour of the new place," he answers, his starry eyes gleaming at Nyssa before he's distracted again by the rhythmic pounding against the wall. "What _is_ that noise?"

Diggle just shakes his head as the women giggle.

"What it is is my cue to leave," Diggle sighs wearily, turning apologetic eyes to Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin and pleading ones to his team mates. "I'm leaving you in capable hands for the rest of the tour."

He rushes out the door, mumbling something that sounds like ' _get a room_.'

 _*Thump thump thump thump ... CRACK*_

"Tell me you heard that? What's going on?" Cisco demands to know, his curiosity getting the best of his manners.

"I believe that is the sound of my husband nailing his side chick," Nyssa proclaims unabashedly, a proud smile on her face. She's been working hard on mastering the tricky nuances of modern vernacular. An amused grin, along with a 'thumbs up' from Thea lets her know she got the phrase right this time.

"Wait ... what?" a confused Caitlin asks, looking around at the others to make sure she heard correctly. "Did you say ... nailing?"

"Is _nailing_ not correct? Should it be _hammering_? Or _drilling_?" Nyssa muses, her nose crinkling in concentration. "I never remember which word to use. I know it's something with tools."

"In this case, I think any of those words will do," Laurel laughs, as one more valiant 'thump' followed by a loud crash sounds from behind the storage closet door.

"You're married?" a dejected Cisco pouts at Nyssa, disappointed to miss out on yet another hottie.

"It's a long story," Barry chuckles, patting a consoling hand on Cisco's back. "Don't worry. The marriage probably isn't entirely legal in most parts of the world. There might still be hope for you."

Having been a part of rescuing the team in Nanda Parbat, Barry knows all about Oliver's "marriage" to Nyssa. He can only assume he's the husband she's referring to. Which would mean ...

"That's Oliver and Felicity in there?" he asks once he puts it all together, his eyes wide in shock. "Do they realize we can hear them?"

"Who's going to tell them?" Thea scowls in disgust. "That is not something I'd mention to my brother!"

"Or my ex," Laurel adds.

"Or my husband," Nyssa says, making it unanimous.

"Do they, um ... do this often? I mean, do they do ... _it_ often here?" Caitlin wonders aloud when she realizes what's going on.

"Well, they do fight a lot," Laurel explains. "And the fights lead to them "making up" quite often and quite ..."

"Vigorously," Nyssa contributes when Laurel seems at a loss for words.

"They don't stay mad at each other long," Laurel assures them. "In fact, I think they actually pick fights on purpose so that they can 'make up' whenever they want."

"They usually don't break stuff, though." Thea glares at the shocked duo exiting the supply closet. The two look as guilty as a kid getting caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar just before dinner. "You're paying for whatever you two demolished in there. We heard the crack of what sounded like splitting wood and then a crash."

"That's not all we heard," Cisco laughs. "One of you is a screamer."

Oliver's face turns beet red when he realizes they had an audience. Felicity just shrugs it off with a satisfied grin. She's more than used to embarrassing herself. Besides, she wasn't the one screaming.

"We'll take care of the damage and fix everything," Felicity assures Thea. She turns to Oliver and winks. "Let's make sure it's also sound proof."

"Oh gross," Thea groans. She's never going to be able to go into that closet again.

The end.


End file.
